Naruto the Tiger sage
by spidersage
Summary: Naruto will be trained by the tiger clan to be sage but he will aslo have two more contracts to call on he will also have a bloodline
1. Chapter 1

**Spidersage: Hello my readers its time for the new story now Disclaimers if u would**

**Disclamiers: Naruto is not owned by Spidersage but by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't own the name tylong **

**Summon/kyuubi talking bold**

We finds ourselves fallowing a young boy that has bright blond hair and has three whisker marks on both cheeks, he also has deep blue young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad day because he was being chased by a mob who was yelling and saying things like" Get the demon" Finish what the Fourth started." Now today was a special day for Naruto because today October 10 his birthday but also the same day 5 years ago a demon called the kyuubi attacked coasting the village to lose a lot of people but also making the Fourth hokage give his life to save the village by sealing the demon into a young boy. Now every day that Naruto could remember he was shunned or ignored or hit but for some reason but for some reason the villagers would go out of their way to hurt poor naruto where we find him now.

Naruto was running as fast as he could from the mob behind he silently cried for help while running but no one came to help. Naruto turned right into a alley that was dead end he could he the mob getting closer. Next to Naruto a small tiger appears and pawed at him running to a hole in the side of a abandoned building. Not Knowing any better he followed the small bundle of fur were he would hopefully be safe from the mob. When he was in the abandoned place he found a small pile of feathers in a pile where he laid down falling asleep not aware that the little tiger had disappears in a poof of smoke. The next day he awoke with a feeling of something heavy on top of him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a large sized tiger looking at him "H-hello "

The tiger looks at him and starts to open its mouth "**hello cub why are u alone in the place my little daughter likes to go to "** Naruto looks at him weirdly " you can talk how " losing all his fear. The tiger chuckles slightly "**I can talk because i am not a normal tiger i am the boss of the tiger clan which is a summon contract that you humans sign." **Naruto looks at him " Like the one jiji has the monkeys" The tiger looks at the boy and nods. When Naruto got over his shock he jumped at the large predator and hugs him saying thank you over and over. Now the Large tiger was confused "**why are u thanking me little one i have not done anything to get your thank you."** Naruto looks at him and shakes his head " No you daughter is the one i should thank because of her I was able to get away from the mob that was chasing me to likely hurt me . Now at this statement the tiger growled '**Why would the humans want to hurt you little one."** Naruto then starts to explain that on every single birthday he could remember a mob would form and hurt him to wear his jiji body guards would have to take him to the hospital to get fixed up. After hearing the young boys story the tiger was mad "**Naruto how would u like to train to become are sage and to protect yourself from being hurt."** Naruto smiles at this " I'm sorry but i can't i have my precious people here and leaving would hurt them. The large tiger smiles at this "**My name is Tylong and if u ever need my help send my daughter back to me or when you are ready to train ok." **The tiger disappears in a poof of smoke leaving a little tiger to watch over Naruto because he had fainted when Tylong said he could still trian latter in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidersage: haha hello my readers how are you guys **

**Naruto: Shut up spidersage and get on with the story**

**Spidersage: fine but im letting all my readers know that i need help choosing the two other contracts and that i want them to be mystical or something like the dinosaurs. Now naruto do the disclaimer**

** Naruto: spidersage does not own Me or any other characters used**

Naruto slowly starts to wake up to the sound of purring. When he opens his eyes he sees a pure white tiger. "Hello "

**" hello my name is yoko and i will be you personal summon till your ready to start the sage trianing and training of my clans ways" Yoko says**

Naruto looks at her "Yoko could i still study your ways through scrolls but also learn to do things i seen other people do"

Yoko looks at him and then disappears and then reappears with a few scrolls on her back detailing on how to unlock ones chakara and how to get better control. She also had a scroll of kenjustu. "**I took the liberty to get you started before the academy started or thats what my father told me to tell you "**

\Naruto smiles and reads the scrolls fast for a 5 year old should be able to. Yoko watches him read through the scrolls on how to unlock ones chakara. Naruto puts the scroll down and get in a meditative position and searches. A couple minuates passes and yoko fells naruto unlock his found it suprising that someone so young could have so much chakara. Naruto smiles and jumps in joy once he finishes jumping he looks at yoko " hey yoko do u think i can read these scrools later".

Yoko smiles "**Of course Naruto you can after all you are a summoner of my clan".** Naruto smiles and picks up the scrolls and hides them and starts to walking to his apartment

( 2 years later)

Naruto looks out to the village from the hokage monuments He was sitting on the 3 hokages head because his jiji was his idol Naruto looks over and sees yoko walking towards him she was a little bigger now just above his shin "Yoko i think it is time i train in the ways of your clan if that's ok ."

Yoko smiles and jumps on his shoulder and reverse summons him not to be seen for 3 years the time the academy full of heirs graduate.

(2 and 11 months later)

Off in a distance of the village you see a poof of smoke revealing a lone figure about 5'7 with his hair in a pony tail. Next to him was a tiger reaching to his knees now. "Its good to be back yoko i think its time i see jiji." Yoko smiles and purrs "**Yes Naruto-kun i think it is time to see what has gone on in you absence here. I Still cant believe the elder said you can sign two more contracts if I approve."**

Naruto chuckles and disappears in a shushin of white light appearing inside the hokages office making the old hokage jump and pull his cloak off showing a body armor underneath. When Naruto see this a starts to laugh " Old -hahah- man what are you wearing." sarutobi looks at him and frowns " the only person that has ever called me that disappears now tell me who you are or i will have my anbu kill you where you stand."

Naruto frown then smiles " it hasn't been that long old man after all you owe me a free bowl of ramen." Sarutobi looks at him " Naruto-kun is that u." Naruto smiles and lowers his hood " In the flesh old man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Spidersage: Hello my readers i hope your ready for more chapters because i am now done with school and will be spending all my time either reading or writing and also getting ready for the army on ward to the story **

**Naruto: disclaimers Spidersage doesnt own me or anyone else**

Sarutobi keeps looking at naruto and hits him upside his head " where have u been you baka you had me worried someone hurt u."

Naruto looks at his surrogate grandfather shedding tears while nursing his head that has a whelp on it now " I'm sorry jiji i got a summoning contract and since people kept sabotaging me i decided to take the boss's offer to get trained in the way of a tiger, but all they really taught me was how to do there kenjustu and tiajustu they really didn't show me any ninjustu."

Sarutobi gasps at naruto when he said summons " You have a summons what are they naruto-kun"

Naruto smiles and goes through hand sign and said **kuchiyose no justu **a medium sized tiger appears and bows to naruto.

Naruto smiles " Hey sachi how's everyone since i left"

Sachi smiles"**They are a bet down because you made them smile so why did u summon me naruto."**

Naruto points to his jiji " I summoned to show jiji what summons i have." Naruto then looks at sarutobi-jiji " i have the tiger summoning contract jiji this is my friend sachi"

Sarutobi smiles at naruto and starts to file out a paper and hands it to naruto " That naruto is a sannin travelers pass but first i must test you " He flashes his chakra and two anbu appear kneeling. "Bear and Neko will be testing u to see if u deserve the real pass naruto."

Naruto smiles " I wont let u down jiji.'

**Spidersage: Hello readers i need help figuring out a bloodline to give naruto so pm me or review **


End file.
